Himitsu
by Jyubi
Summary: The Gundam pilots find a mysterious girl...And with her discover a new threat. Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This fic is a result of watching way too much of the android saga from DBZ and Outlaw Star... I'd like to give special thanks to AnimeCat for her support on this fic. ^_^ Just a reminder: Reviews=More chapters!  
  
Chapter One  
  
A.C. 195   
  
"What's going on? Why are you doing this, mama?"  
"You know why, Himitsu. He's coming."   
The girl's eyes widened. "You're going with me, right?"  
"No. There's not enough time, and the escape capsule is only designed for one person. Do you understand your mission, Himitsu?"   
"Go to earth, get my Gundam, and help the others." She recited. "But you'll die if you stay here!"   
"I know. I have no choice." A light blinked on the console. "He's almost here. You must leave now."   
"No! I won't leave you here..." Her voice was silenced as the scientist sealed the escape pod shut and typed in the commands to launch it.   
"Goodbye, my Himitsu."   
  
A safe distance away, Himitsu watched in terror from the small window in the escape pod as the Gundam destroyed the colony.   
"No...mama..." she whispered. "You should have gone instead of me...Once you were safe, you could always rebuild me..."   
Its damage done, the Wing Zero Gundam moved on to destroy the next colony. "I hate you!" Himitsu screamed at it. "Mama said your name was...Quatre Raberba Winner..." She had seen a picture of him once, in a report about the Gundams. He was a delicate-looking boy, with pale blond hair and deep blue eyes. "When I get to Earth," Himitsu growled. "I'm going to kill you."   
Himitsu sighed and pulled up her sleeve to look at the tiny code emblazoned on her left arm. HR-L6-001. Himitsu Rei, built on colony L6, model number 001. She was an android. Not just any android, mind you, the first ever prototype built by Dr. Akura Rei.   
Dr. Rei, an acquaintance of the other five scientists, had built a Gundam of her own, but lacked a pilot for it. L6 was a sparsely populated colony, used mostly for scientific studies of outer space. So Dr. Rei shipped the Gundam to a remote location on Earth and built Himitsu as a pilot for it.   
Himitsu was not yet complete enough to function at the time the other Gundam pilots were sent to Earth, and Dr. Rei wasn't planning to send her to Earth until she had finished inputting her personality traits. But Quatre's arrival had changed that. Himitsu would be sent to Earth unfinished.   
  
The powerful Gundam was just a speck among the stars now. Himitsu turned off her power supply. It could be a very long time before she reached Earth, and she would definitely need the energy later.   
  
  
  
A.C. 197, after the events of Endless Waltz   
  
Himitsu's power supply was automatically turned back on. She looked at the keyboard console. "Re-entering the atmosphere..." The view outside her window was astonishing. The brilliant blue earth hung just below her, giving light to the otherwise endless blackness of space.   
She looked at the date on the screen. "A.C. 197? Has it been that long? I've been drifting in space for two Earth years...The war could be over by now..." Her eyes narrowed as she remembered what had happened. "Quatre Raberba Winner...I'll kill you..."   
  
********   
  
Duo flipped through the channels again, unable to find anything worth watching.   
"You know..." He said to Heero, who was sitting next to him on the couch looking just as bored, "Sometimes I almost miss it."   
Heero looked at him, knowing what he was referring to. A life of pain and continual killing. "Almost." He replied quietly. Since the war had ended, Heero had tried hard to forget his past as the perfect soldier and live a normal life. Well, as normal of a life as he could have with Duo around.   
Suddenly, a news bulletin flashed across the television screen. "We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this special breaking news story," the newscaster said, "An unidentified mobile suit has been reported to be attacking an area in Neo-Arabia..."   
The screen showed various pictures of a Gundam-style mobile suit attacking.  
"Oh shit..." Duo breathed. "This is not good."  
Heero was staring intently at the screen. "They said Neo-Arabia, didn't they? That looks like...Quatre's place..."  
Without another word, the two pilots got up from the couch.   
  
  
  
End Chapter One  
So? What'd you think? Review and I'll post more!  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two: Discoveries

I decided to be nice and post chapter two...This should give more details on the plot. Hope you like it! ^_^  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Himitsu sat in the cockpit of her Gundam, breathing hard, despite the fact that she didn't need the oxygen she was inhaling. Her power supply was running low, which caused errors in her piloting skills. "I had not anticipated this..." She looked at the vast number of enemies she had yet to defeat. The Maguanac Corps. Quickly, she checked the damage on her Gundam. "Various systems malfunctioning...But I've got to keep going..."  
In the darkness of the night, she whirled around and slashed at the nearest opponent with her beam saber. The suit fell to its knees, and Himitsu watched as the pilot hatch slowly opened.   
"You won't make it out of here alive. Surrender, and we'll spare you." The pilot said. He took off his goggles.   
"Quatre Raberba Winner..." Himitsu hissed. She looked around. The other Maguanacs were closing in on her. She would most certainly be destroyed, but maybe she could still kill Quatre...  
She opened the pilot hatch and jumped to the ground, carefully concealing the gun she held.   
"I accept your surrender." Quatre said.  
"I never said anything about surrendering." Himitsu said coldly, bringing out her gun and pointing it at Quatre. "This is for killing my mother." Himitsu's finger moved to squeeze the trigger...  
  
Quatre watched in horror as the girl before him began to pull the trigger. I guess this is the end... He shut his eyes and waited.  
A few seconds later, he opened his eyes in time to see the girl fall to the ground. Quatre looked around. The Maguanacs couldn't have shot her from their mobile suits without blowing him up as well.   
"What happened, Rashid?" Quatre called to the approaching suit.  
"I don't know, Master Quatre. We didn't shoot her, she just fell like that. Don't go near her. This may be a trick."   
Quatre looked at the girl intently. The light of the moon and stars revealed she was probably around seventeen, and judging by her well-developed muscles she was a formidable fighter.   
She didn't appear to be breathing. Cautiously, Quatre took a small step toward her. She didn't react in any way.   
"Sensors indicate that there is no heat activity whatsoever coming from her." Rashid reported, checking computers inside his suit.  
"But...Even if she just died, there'd still be some heat activity..." Quatre said, confused.   
Although it was nighttime, a strong desert wind started to blow suddenly. "A sand storm's coming. We'd better go back to the base." Rashid advised, picking up the girl with his mobile suit. Other Maguanacs prepared to take the Gundam.   
  
*******  
"Heero? Duo? What are you guys doing here?" Quatre asked, surprised. He had just returned to the base with the other Maguanacs.  
"We saw that you had been attacked, so we thought we'd drop in and make sure you were OK," Duo said cheerily. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"   
"It has." Quatre said, happy to be back with his comrades again.   
"Was the pilot of the Gundam killed?" Heero asked.  
"I don't know, actually...Something odd happened..." Quatre said.  
"Master Quatre! You'd better come take a look at this!" Rashid called.   
The three pilots followed him into one of the base's many rooms.  
The mysterious girl had been placed on a table. "She has no pulse." Rashid said.  
"So...she's dead?" Quatre asked.   
Duo stared at him. "Well, when someone doesn't have a pulse, that usually means they're dead." He said sarcastically.  
"Not in her case." Rashid said. "This girl was never alive."   
  
Chapter Three   
  
"Never...alive?" Quatre said.   
Heero's eyes widened slightly. "She's an android." It was a statement, not a question.   
"That is correct, Heero." Rashid showed the boys the code on her arm.  
"Androids? I thought those things only existed in Dragon Ball Z and Outlaw Star." Duo said.  
Heero glanced at him. "Duo, you watch way too much TV..."  
Quatre was staring at the girl. "She doesn't look any different from a human. Except for that code on her arm." The girl's long black hair was spread across the table, and she had a peaceful expression on her face, almost as if she was sleeping.  
"Doctor J told me about android technology. Some of the scientists planned to create android pilots for the Gundams instead of using real humans. But that would have made us no different from the mobile dolls." Heero said thoughtfully.   
"Rashid, why did she shut down all of a sudden?" Quatre asked.  
"The most likely explanation is that she ran out of power." Rashid replied.   
"Maybe Doctor J would know about her," Duo suggested.  
"Good point, Duo. We should contact him." Heero said.   
  
*******  
  
"What?! An android?" Dr. J nearly yelled over the video-phone.  
"Yeah. She attacked us in a Gundam." Quatre told him.  
"Tell me the number on her arm!" The doctor demanded.   
"HR-L6-001." Rashid read.   
"Damn that woman!" Doctor J cursed.  
"Uh...Doctor J, could you explain, please?" Duo asked.  
"The sixth Gundam was designed and built by a woman named Dr. Akura Rei. Unlike the other five scientists, she never found a pilot for it. So she decided she wanted to create one. We warned her not to do it, because creating an artificial pilot would be comparable to the mobile dolls, and I thought we had convinced her."  
"What do you suggest we do with the android?" Rashid asked.   
"Destroy it immediately. This is a time of peace, there are no need for such things. It will probably be very dangerous if its power supply is replenished."  
"Just out of curiosity, Dr., how do you replenish the power supply on an android?" Duo asked.   
Dr. J eyed him warily. "You're not planning to try anything, are you?"   
"Are you nuts? I've watched DBZ enough to know how dangerous those things are. I was just curious. It's not every day you find an android."  
"If the design is the same as the one we had discussed, there should be a power socket somewhere on the body. It simply needs to be connected to an outlet for a few hours to fully recharge the internal batteries. I must go now. Dispose of the android as soon as you can." The transmission ended.   
Duo yawned and looked at his watch. "It's almost two in the morning...I think we ought to go to the mansion and sleep and take care of the android tomorrow."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
So? Getting better? Want more? Review! ^_^  
  



End file.
